


Listening Device

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Also Mylene/Julie rights, So basically, The Vexos spy on the Resistance, but they don’t get any good info because the humans are talking about, which Vexos is the hottest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Spectra plants a listening device in the Resistance base. He and the other Vexos don’t exactly get the information they were hoping for.
Relationships: Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin, Volt Luster/Kazami Shun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Listening Device

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to do with Connection, but still technically in the same universe. Vestal blood is green in my headcanon jsyk

“Is it ready?” Lync asked, peering at the device with apprehension. It was unnecessary, in Spectra’s opinion. It was just a listening device, planted secretly in the Resistance’s mobile base with great skill and stealth, if he said so himself.

“It is.” he nodded to the assembled Vexos, all listening with varying degree of interest, “With this in their base, we can listen in on the enemy’s conversations and get valuable information and intel.”

“Yeah, we know what a bug does, thanks.” Shadow rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out, “Just get it going already, I’m missing my streams for this.”

“For your job, idiot.” Mylene smacked his head, “Pay attention and stop complaining.” Shadow whined, but did as she said. As usual. Spectra raised his eyebrows at Gus in the universal gesture of  _why haven’t we killed them already_ _,_ and Gus replied with a small shrug. Concealing his growing annoyance, Spectra turned back to his console. The device whirred to life with the push of a button, and immediately Dan Kusou’s voice came in loud and clear, the white line on the screen rising and falling with his voice.

“-solutely not. No way.” Kusou was laughing, “Marucho, buddy, I’m sorry but your taste sucks.”

“Why?” Little Marukura huffed, “Because we have different ideas about which Vexos is the prettiest?” Spectra blinked, having been expecting many things, but  _not_ a discussion about their attractiveness. Lync and Shadow immediately perked up and finally started paying attention, much to Spectra’s irritation, while Volt and Mylene just raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, because you’re  wrong.” Kusou sounded so smug, “Because Mylene is without a doubt the prettiest Vexos.” Spectra snorted at that as Gus rolled his eyes. Of course Dan Kusou would have such a typical taste. If the expression on Mylene’s face was anything to go by, she was far from impressed.

“You’re just saying that because she’s a lady.” Marukura huffed, “And because you like blue hair.”

“Well apparently so do you, if you think  _Gus_ is the prettiest!” Kusou laughed, and Marukura practically whined in response.

“Because he is!” Spectra fought back a surge of irritation as Gus tilted his head with a little laugh, seeming pleased, “He’s got the cool hair and the pretty eyes and the deep voice. He’s like, my ideal man. I wish I wasn’t so tiny.” Gus actually had the nerve to  _giggle_ at Marukura’s words, his cheeks tinging a slight green at the praise, and Spectra made a mental note to obliterate Marukura next time he saw him. For posterity, of course.

“This is ridiculous.” Mylene growled, arms crossed and expression stormy. Utterly unmoved by Kusou’s praise or her teammate’s perceived immaturity, “There’s no point to us being here right now. We aren’t learning anything of note except for petty gossip. Perhaps you should call us back when you actually have something we can use.”

“I wanna hear more.” Shadow whined, “I bet they’re all lying, because  _I’m_ clearly the hottest. Look at me, Lene, aren’t I  _ sexy ?” _

“Every word out of your mouth is an advertisement for birth control.” Mylene growled, and Shadow cackled like she’d told a funny joke. Spectra tried to drown their bickering out, to varying degrees of success.

“Quiet.” he said firmly, “I can’t hear them.”

“Shun! Hey, Shun! Shun, come here and set our poor depraved friend straight.” Kusou snickered, “He thinks Gus is the hottest Vexos.” Spectra felt a tiny spark of hope. Kazami seemed to be the level head of the human’s chaotic operation, calm and mature and good at keeping Kusou on track. Surely he’d get his friends to discuss something more important.

“Well, he’s close, but unfortunately wrong. Gus is the second hottest.” Kazami’s calm voice filtered in, joining in on the inane discussion without hesitation, and Spectra felt his hope fizzle and die. It seemed humans were the same.

“Well then who do you think is better?” Marukura sounded put out, and Kazami answered without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Honestly?” he asked, “Volt.” Volt’s face immediately flushed darker than Spectra had ever seen, his entire body freezing as he gaped at the screen.

“Wha... m- me ?” he squawked, and Spectra privately had to agree. Volt? Really? 

_ “ Volt? _ _”_ Kusou echoed Spectra’s thoughts as Lync started cackling madly, “Of all of them, Volt? Why on Earth do you think  _he’s_ the hottest?”

“Well...” was it Spectra’s imagination, or did he hear a hint of shyness in Kazami’s voice, “He is very... big.”

“Big.” Kusou echoed, unimpressed, “That’s all it takes, huh?”

“No.” Kazami sounded like he was rolling his eyes, “He’s also got nice eyes, and a calming voice, and he could probably bench press me. And he’s got an honor code. I like that in a man.” Volt looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole, his face dark and flustered. Shadow and Lync, unfortunately, looked  delighted . Spectra held back a groan. Why did he have to work with such immature idiots?

“I know that face. Volt’s got a  _crush_ _!”_ Lync sang, proving Spectra’s point, “And even better, the Resistance’s pretty boy  _likes_ you!”

“He does not!” Volt squawked, eyes wide, “He does not, he just thinks I’m... uh...”

“Hot.” Shadow grinned widely, “You, Mylene, and Gus have secret admirers!”

“Not so secret anymore.” Mylene growled, looking annoyed, “Can we go now?”

“Volt, you gotta ask him out.” Lync tugged at Volt’s arm with a wide grin, “Come on, you said you admired him.”

“Admired his  battling !” Volt exclaimed, “His strategy, his technique! That’s different from... from...”

“You thinking he’s pretty?” Shadow joined in on the teasing, “Because we all heard you when you got drunk at the Sun Festival a few weeks ago.” If possible, Volt’s face flushed even darker, and he stammered in a desperate attempt to salvage his dignity.

“Th-That was-I didn’t-I mean, I-I was drunk!”

“You said Kazami was  _beautiful_ _.”_ Lync sang, absolutely living for this moment, “And that he probably took good care of his Bakugan.”

“Awww, how sweet.” Shadow cooed, clasping his hands and making exaggerated kissing sounds, “When’s the wedding?” Spectra tried to ignore them, tried to focus on the humans and their conversation. They were talking about Gus again, and he couldn’t help but listen intently.

“Shame he’s so stuck on Spectra.” Kusou was saying, “He’d make a good Resistance member.”

“He’s skilled, that’s for sure.” Kazami said casually, “And it’s clear he cares about his Bakugan. That’s a good trait to have.”

“He seems honorable.” Marukura added, “To an extent, anyway. Loyal for sure, just not to the right person.”

“Spectra doesn’t deserve him.” Kusou concluded, and Spectra felt something like ice clench in his chest. He glanced over for Gus’ reaction, but he too had abandoned the bug in favor of joining in on teasing Volt, looking amused and at ease. He hadn’t heard a word the humans said, but Spectra couldn’t unhear it.

_Spectra doesn’t deserve him_ _,_ Kusou had said, and the words clawed at a hidden part of Spectra that knew he was right. He ruthlessly shoved that part of him down, shoving it into a box in the darkest corner of his mind.

“Maybe one day he’ll see sense, or maybe Spectra will surprise us.” Kazami sounded like he didn’t particularly care either way, “For now, leave them be. We can’t change Gus’ mind about Spectra, only he can do that. Maybe someday he’ll realize it for himself, and then he’ll be open to talking to us.” Well that was a shame. Because Gus was  _his_ _,_ and the Resistance couldn’t have him. He realized he was gritting his teeth, and made an effort to relax his jaw. The last thing he needed right now was a headache.

“Okay, so maybe I’ll talk to him!” Volt shouting yanked him from his thoughts, “ _Maybe_ _,_ okay? Happy?”

“Yes.” Lync clapped his hands together, beaming like a kid on Moontide morning, “Because you deserve to be happy.”

“I guess.” Volt grumbled, and Lync pouted at his lack of enthusiasm. Shadow grinned, linking his elbow with Volt’s in a show of camaraderie.

“On  _Ves_ _,_ we’re gonna get you some dick, bro.” he said, and Volt yanked away like Shadow had burned him, scowling as Shadow descended into hysterical laughter. Lync rolled his eyes, but his grin remained.

“Volt.” he punched his shoulder, “In all seriousness, you’re my best friend, and by the stars you deserve a hot alien boyfriend.”

“I had one of those once.” Gus commented, and Spectra whipped his head around to look at him. Gus smiled a little sheepishly.

“What?” he gaped, and Gus gave an embarrassed laugh.

“Don’t judge me, but he was gundalian.” he said, and Shadow gasped loudly.

“Whoah! Nice!” he grinned, “Tell us more.”

“No, please don’t.” Spectra growled, stubbornly ignoring Mylene’s knowing look. Gus gave him a look of confusion, but did as he asked. Spectra was grateful. He was irritated enough, he didn’t need to hear about Gus’ past relationships. He wasn’t sure why the idea irked him so much, but he wasn’t about to look into it. As it was, he focused back on the human’s conversation, hoping to at least get  _something_ from all of this besides wasted time and a possible bad romantic decision from Volt.

“I showed the gang back on Earth a picture of the Vexos.” Marukura was saying, “Julie immediately asked if Mylene was single. Do you think I should ask her? Julie sent me a few selfies to show Mylene if I get the chance, think it’s a good idea?”

“Hm, good question.” Kazami mused, “They would be cute together.”

“Okay, lets discuss pros and cons.” Kusou said excitedly, “Pro number one, Julie would treat her right-“ Spectra all but slammed his hand down on the off button, growling low. The others didn’t seem to notice over their uproarious laughter and Mylene’s intrigued hum.


End file.
